Sto arrivando
Sto arrivando (On My Way) è il quattordicesimo episodio della Terza Stagione di Glee ed il cinquantottesimo episodio in tutto. E' stato scritto da Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa e diretto da Bradley Buecker, con le riprese cominciate il 30 gennaio 2012 e parzialmente concluse il 31 dello stesso mese. Le scene delle Regionali sono state le ultime ad essere girate e sono state ultimate l'8 febbraio, in parallelo con le riprese delle performance musicali presenti in Cuore. Negli Stati Uniti l'episodio è stato trasmesso''' il '''21 febbraio 2012, attirando un pubblico composto da 7.460 milioni di telespettatori e con un buon rating, ma molte critiche negative alle canzoni, eccezion fatta per la cover di Cough Syrup. In Italia la puntata è stata trasmessa in anteprima sottotitolata il 22 febbraio 2012, mentre in versione interamente doppiata l'11 aprile, alle 21:00 come da consueto appuntamento su FOX Italia. Sto arrivando è stato l'episodio conclusivo della fase invernale della stagione, lasciando i fan in sospeso con un lungo hiatus di ben sette settimane, uno dei più lunghi per adesso. Produzione dell'episodio La storia del suicidio adolescenziale e l'umiliazione pubblica sul web ha avuto dei risvolti positivi. A seguito della messa in onda dell'episodio e di un annuncio pubblico apparso in tv poco dopo per conto del The Trevor Project - organizzazione che supporta la comunità LGBT - ha fatto sì che si registrasse un numero record di telefonate al centralino di tale organizzazione e il sito web è andato in tilt (overwhelming demand). Secondo la co-fondatrice del progetto, Peggy Rajski, tutto questo è accaduto perché lo show di Glee ha "cooperato con il progetto" e che il Trevor Project si era aspettato un aumento delle visite sul web, non potendo tuttavia gestire la mole di traffico dati, considerando che, solo dopo la scena del tentato suicidio nell'episodio, il sito ha ricevuto 10'000 visitatori. L'idea del personaggio dello show che viene coinvolto in un incidente stradale mentre guida è stato preso in considerazione dalla produzione sin dall'aprile del 2010, ma non si riusciva a trovare un modo per inserirlo nel programma. L'idea è tornata in voga quando, all'inizio del mese di febbraio, alcuni membri del cast erano stati ospiti al The Oprah Winfrey Show, durante il quale cercano di sensibilizzare i giovani a non guidare e scrivere/leggere gli SMS contemporaneamente. Riassunto La puntata si apre con una minaccia di Sebastian: O Rachel decide di non esibirsi alle Regionali o lui pubblicherà una foto di Finn nudo photoshoppata su internet. Quando le Nuove Direzioni si consultano sul da farsi, Finn si arrabbia con Rachel (Lea Michele) perché lei non vuole cedere ai ricatti e pensa che vincere le Regionali per lei sia più importante della sua reputazione. Sue è incinta è convoca Quinn per chiedergli consigli, ma la ragazza vorrebbe rientrare nello Cheerios. Permesso negato! L’attenzione passa su Dave Karofsky, che nella sua nuova scuola deve subire molto più di ciò che aveva preventivato: bullismo. Dave, però, non riesce a sopportare le invettive dei compagni che si prendono gioco della sua omosessualità. Dave Karofsky tenta il suicidio. Un telefilm per ragazzi si trasforma così nello specchio della tragedia che molti adolescenti gay stanno affrontando nella loro vita e porta sullo schermo quello che è cronaca nei giornali di tutto il mondo, specialmente negli Stati Uniti. Il padre arriva in tempo e lo porta in ospedale. L’atmosfera festosa e competitiva dei primi minuti è completamente scomparsa. Il gesto di Dave cambia tutto: Kurt si sente in colpa per non essere stato vicino al ragazzo quando ne aveva bisogno. Rachel decide di ritirarsi dalle Regionali, ma Finn glielo impedisce perché non gli interessa delle foto. “Sposiamoci ora!” dice Rachel, il matrimonio è programmato per il giorno dopo le Regionali. Sebastian decide di ritirare la minaccia, anche lui aveva preso in giro Dave e vuole rimediare dedicando al ragazzo una raccolta fondi, durante la gara, per la fondazione di Lady Gaga, Born This Way. Will chiama tutti i suoi ragazzi a raccolta, in un momento molto commovente, racconta di quando, adolescente, aveva pensato di togliersi la vita: “Non importa quanto disperati o senza speranza vi sentite. Non rinunciate mai alla vita. Siete giovani e le cose cambiano continuamente”. Il professor Schue chiede ad ognuno di loro di dire una cosa che non vedono l’ora che accada in futuro. A questo punto ho ricominciato a piangere! Arriva il momento delle Regionali: mentre gli Usignoli si esibiscono, Finn da il buon esempio e inizia una standing ovation per gli avversari. E’ il momento delle Nuove Direzioni che per la prima volta hanno una scaletta prestabilita e provata; tre canzoni per loro: Medley di Fly/I Believe I Can Fly cantato da tutto il gruppo, What Doesn’t Kill You (Stronger) fatto dalle Note Moleste, come promesso e un semi assolo di Rachel, Here’s To Us, con i cori del resto del gruppo. A vederli ci sono anche i genitori di Rachel e Sue. Le Nuove Direzioni vincono le Regionali. Sue, esaltata dall’esibizione e smossa dagli ormoni della gravidanza, decide di riammettere Quinn nelle Cheerios e offrire il suo aiuto a Will per vincere le Nazionali. Kurt va a trovare Dave in ospedale e gli fa provare a fare l’esercizio di Will sul futuro…nuove lacrime per me! E’ arrivato anche il giorno del matrimonio. Quinn dice a Rachel che ha cambiato idea e che ci sarà, deve solo andare a casa a prendere il vestito. I genitori degli sposi, intanto, hanno messo a punto un piano per fermare le nozze. Rachel ha un adorabile e molto semplice abito stile anni ’50. Quinn non arriva. Sposi ed invitati sono tutti raccolti fuori dalla cappella in attesa della ragazza. Rachel le manda sms per chiederle dove si trova. Lei è in macchina e mentre risponde agli sms dell’amica, viene travolta da un’altra vettura. Canzoni *'Cough Syrup' di Young the Giant. Cantata da Blaine Anderson *'Stand' di Lenny Kravitz. Cantata da Sebastian Smythe con gli Usignoli *'Glad You Came' di The Wanted. Cantata da Sebastian Smythe con gli Usignoli *'She Walks In Beauty' di Eric Barnum. Cantata da Calici Aurei *'Fly/I Believe I Can Fly' di Nicki Minaj feat. Rihanna/R. Kelly. Cantata da Nuove Direzioni *'Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)' di Kelly Clarkson. Cantata dalle Note Moleste come Nuove Direzioni *'Here's To Us' di Halestorm. Cantata da Rachel Berry con le Nuove Direzioni Di sottofondo *'Chapel of Love' di The Dixie Cups. Sottofondo durante l'incidente di Quinn. Guest Stars Special Guest Stars *Jeff Goldblum as Hiram Berry *Brian Stokes Mitchell as LeRoy Berry Guest Cast * Mike O'Malley è Burt Hummel * Iqbal Theba è Preside Figgins * Dot Marie Jones è Shannon Beiste * Chord Overstreet è Sam Evans * Romy Rosemont è Carole Hummel * Max Adler è David Karofsky * Daniel Roebuck è Paul Karofsky * Grant Gustin è Sebastian Smythe * Vanessa Lengies è Sugar Motta * Damian McGinty è Rory Flanagan * Samuel Larsen è Joe Hart * Aaron Hill è Nick Co-Stars * Ian Brennan è Svenante * Dominic Barnes è Trent Nixon * Jed Bernard è Padre di Dave Karofsky * Hannah Madeleine Goodman è Madrigal Singer * Joey Haro è Warbler #1 * Riker Lynch è Jeff Sterling * Titus Makin Jr. è David Thompson * Eddy Martin è Thad Harwood * Curt Mega è Nick Duval * Cooper Rowe è Warbler #3 * Steven Skyler è Warbler #2 Curiosità *La scena dell'incidene di Quinn è stata adoperata in uno spot del governo americano riguardo l'utilizzo di cellulari collegato agli incidenti; *In questo episodio Kurt si esibisce alle Regionali e ottiene la vittoria insieme alle Nuove Direzioni; *In inglese il titolo è On my way ed è l'ultimo sms che Quinn spedisce a Rachel prima dell'incidente; *Nel momento in cui la scena del tentato suicidio di David Karofsky è stata trasmessa negli USA, i messaggi riguardo la prevenzione dei suicidi di ragazzi omosessuali sul sito del Trevor Project sono aumentati notevolmente, causando un ritardo del server; *Nell'estate del 2012, ad agosto e dopo 6 mesi dalla messa in onda dell'episodio, Ryan Murphy in un tweet ha dichiarato l'esistenza di una scena tagliata di Rachel che parla con Quinn riguardo gli abiti da sposa e delle damigelle, scena ora reperibile online o in fondo all'articolo. Errori *Durante la performance di What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger), quando Santana e Mercedes cantano si può vedere una donna con la telecamera. Galleria di foto Lmw 314stills001.jpg tumblr_m0qp4hslUd1r72o9jo1_500.png tumblr_m0qpe5Pabe1r72o9jo1_500.png tumblr_m0qpa61Hr91r72o9jo1_500.png tumblr_m0mn3ueqPp1r72o9jo1_500.png tumblr_m0mn2iU1YX1r72o9jo1_500.png tumblr_m0qp5qzAPQ1r72o9jo1_500.png Video Navigazione de:Auf dem Weg en:On My Way es:Episodio:On My Way fr:Ce que la vie nous réserve Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Stagione 3 Episodi